Darkest times
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: There's a time when good and evil unite to fight a threat far beyond their world. But as they continue to fight their way through, a doorway is revealed between their worlds. When uncovered, a nightmare is unleashed to the real world, causing chaos!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Here's the aftermath of New life. I don't own Ape escape except for Saru, Blue tail. Sit back and enjoy!

Mystery person:* Stays silent and gives death glare at Jimmy*

Jimmy: O_O * slowly backs away*

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: The warning**

**_The two monkeys watched the butterfly fluttering about, their helmets glowing blue. One in blue pants was watching the other in yellow clapping its hands at it. A twig snapped. They froze with the blue lights turning yellow. They looked around at the trees and bushes. Few minutes passed and they returned their attention to the insect._**

**_" Looks like my time to strike...here goes," a young male voice whispered as a shadowy figure leaped out of the bushes. Then a net appeared and scooped up one of the monkeys. The monkey in blue pants ran off very fast and the kid ran after it." Why can't Spike do this? Oh, that's right! He and Jake got detention after throwing pudding at the teacher...," he huffed angrily. _**

_Buzz!_

_" Its not my fault, Jimmy, that your stupid cousin had it and never told anything about it! Just get the monkey and get back here..,"_

_Buzz..._

_**Jimmy muttered under his breath and swung the net while leaping toward the monkey. The brown furred creature was then transported back to island place that the professor created. Jimmy sat down to relax before heading back when lighting was shot into the clear blue sky. He jumped to his feet when another blast shot out the second time**.* What the heck was that? Is Specter doing this?* **Jimmy wondered as hid behind a bush.**_

_**The boy looked and sees black haired monkey looking at the sky with his yellow eyes. He was wearing a brown coat with white shirt and necktie. Along with that was gray jeans and brown shoes similar to Specter's only with red and green markings." I don't remember seeing him before, but he's a monkey and he needs to be caught," he whispered and leaped out of the bushes. The monkey took one step back, causing Jimmy to miss.**_

**_He swung the net at him, but the creature kept on dodging his weapon. After two minutes, the black haired monkey sent a wave of electricity at him, stunning Jimmy to the ground." Listen kid, I don't have time for weak humans like you! That move I pulled out will be warning and the next will kill you with no mercy," he growled, his long black hair flowing in the wind. His amber glare went through Jimmy like daggers piercing his skin." But sooner or later...I'll catch...y-you and Specter..," his voice trembling in exhaustion. The monkey's expression changed, but his hair covered it._**

**_" Humph. If you think I'm working for him, better think again. I've come to your dimension for that, but 'working for Specter'? My reason is settle a certain score with him and once I'm through, your pitiful world will fall with him!" he said with a evil grin, a similar voice EXACTLY like Specter! _**_* This dimension? A certain score with Specter? Who or what is this monkey?* **He wondered as his vision blurred, feeling faint.**_

**_" Before you go to shock, you and your friends can try stopping me. But your strength will need more support if you ever want to defeat me! Farewell, you weak human..." his voice echoed as the world vanished with evil laughter._**

* * *

Me: There you go to all my readers that this is just the beginning of the end. What's gonna happen?

Jimmy: Find out in the next chapter. don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I don't own Ape escape. Saru, Blue tail, and the mysterious monkey from chapter one. Don't worry because his name will be mentioned in the next chapter.

Specter: Hoped you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The new threat**

_" Jimmy...Jimmy!" __**The voice called out from the darkness. A loud slam of a door followed it.**_

_" Maybe If I hadn't gotten that detention, then he wouldn't gotten in this mess..," __**another replied and the rest of the conversation began fading in whispers. **_

_**Jimmy cracked his eyes a bit, his vision slowly becoming clear. He was laying on the red couch in the lab. Natalie and Spike were arguing while Casi was doing something in the computers. The only time Casi is in the real world is when the professor is taking vacation or researching in some country.**_

_**Spike noticed Jimmy awake and sighed with relief." I'm glad you're safe, Jimmy. Natalie told me to look for you and I found you lying on the ground," he explained. Natalie sat on a wooden chair with an angry look." And I wanna know what you've been doing before that iccdent! What the hell were you thinking of getting yourself knocked out?" she snapped at him." Its a good thing I put that recording chip in his jacket before he left," Casi said calmly, pressing on some buttons. All they heard was static, but Jimmy's voice was heard underneath with a male voice. The virtual girl turned it off, everyone except Jimmy with the same thought." Specter! I've should have known he's still causing havoc after his escape from a few months," Jimmy's cousin muttered.**_

_**Suddenly everything came back to Jimmy. The black haired monkey wearing a brown coat! **_

_" After I settle a certain score with Specter, you're world will fall along with him! You can try stopping me with your friends, but your strength will need more support if you're wanting to defeat me,"__**His voice echoed in his head that sounds exactly like Specter.**__**" Wait a minute, guys! It wasn't Specter who knocked me out! It was someone else," he disagreed out loud, leaving shock faces." Are you sure? That voice sounded just like him!" Spike replied bitterly, making his cousin flinch." I remember what happened before I got knocked out. It was this black monkey were a brown coat. He shocked me with electricity and he sounds just like him, but doesn't like him at all!" he explained, making them curious.**_

_**" A Black monkey that shoots lightning? That does sound like something Specter wouldn't create. But do you remember what he said or anything else?" Casi began asking as Jimmy tried thinking harder." Before I fainted, he mentioned something about settling a score with Specter and once he's finished with him, the world will fall with him. I think Specter might be in trouble..." he said worried. Natalie raised a brow." But we never saw him and so doesn't Specter. Why in the world would he get so pissed at us?" she asked and then something hit Jimmy." Because he mentioned **'this dimeson' **which means he's not from this world at all!" he concluded. Casi's eyes widen and ran to the computer and typed something down. The blue screen showed rating charts of...something.**_

_**Her green eyes glanced at the three and looked back at the screen." Perhaps his appearance may have something to do with interfering our world's space and time zone. From here, he came from a different universe that's parallel to ours," she explained.**_

_**Spike raised a brow at her." In English, please?"**_

_**" It means his world is the same like ours, but everyone would have opposite personalities and names," Casi translated.**_

_**The boy nodded and thought over the situation. " Then its settled. Since Jimmy thinks something bad will happen to Specter, we have no choice ,but..." he gulped and continued bitterly," Find and help Specter...Gosh. That really sounded crappy," he grumbled as Jimmy had a thrimph look on his face. Casi gave a sunny look at the two cousins." Very well. I'll begin searching for Specter's location. In the meantime, you two better get prepared for this mission," she suggested, focusing on the screen. Deep down in Spike, something about this is making him feel as if the monkey wasn't the only threat here. Maybe...it might be something he can't face alone. **_

_**Perhaps his own fear...**_

* * *

Me: Next chapter might be longer with some action...I think.

Specter: Hoped you enjoy this chapter and ciao. Don't forget to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Here's chapter 3 and I don't own Ape escape. Saru, Blue tail, and that mysterious monkey ( who will be revealed in this chapter) belong to me! Another character is also introduced here!

Specter: Yes, indeed. Just sit back and enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Far beyond reality**

_**Cold winds hit against the albino's white hair, his red eyes glaring at a certain yellow haired monkey. Three other monkeys on his left also gave angry looks at him. Then Monkey Yellow broke the silence." I said I'm sorry for farting! What else do I have to apologize for?" he cried as a old white haired monkey wearing a lab coat came back with wood." For eating all the food last week and breaking all the windows with your burping! When Specter said get rid of your habits, he didn't mean do it literately! Because of that, we're out here freezing!" Monkey White yelled at him as Monkey Red nodded in agreement, icicles hanging from his ears and nose.**_

_**Monkey Pink and Specter were huddling together to keep warmth from the chilling winds. In Specter's arms with a dark pink blanket was a female albino monkey. Her crimson eyes looking around, filled with curiosity with her thumb in her mouth. She had hair covering her right eye just like her father. This second child was born three months ago before this incident. At this point, Specter decided that two kids would be enough. On the day she was born, he and Pink weren't sure what to name her till she burned Red monkey's poster with flames. It was agreed that her name was Ember, known for her ability to create flames.**_

_**Suddenly it hit Specter when he looked around at everyone. Where's Saru and Blue tail? They were playing in the sand a few minutes before everyone went silent after arguing about Pink's habit of texting on her phone." I'll be right back, honey. Gotta find Saru before he does something stupid!" he whispered, gently put Ember in Pink's arms and ran off.**_

_Meanwhile..._

**_The gray tom watched the pebbles floating in a circle from above. Saru kept his focus on his psychic powers to the minerals, ignoring the waves crashing on the shore. Ever since he helped his father escape from that zoo, Saru knew that the event would happen again. That's why he needs get strong before that day comes. Each minute, each second, the event seems to get closer to the present." Very impressive. To think Specter passed his powers down to his son...well, not one of them," a familiar voice, but bitter. He jumped, causing the pebbles to fall to the sand. At first, it sounded like his father, but turned to find a black haired monkey in a brown coat. Blue tail jumped on its paws, his fur bristling with warning." Who are you?" the small albino asked with fear. The monkey snickered as a spark of electricity charged at the tip of his finger." You'll know soon enough after your daddy gets here. But since he's not here, I think I'll have a short warm up on you before I have to deal with him," he sneered and punched him._**

**_Saru was sent tumbling in the sand and Blue tail tried pouncing on him, but ends up crashing on the ground, face-plant! The little albino monkey looked up as the dark creature aimed at him with the charged hand." I'll make this quick and painless as possible. Don't worry about your father. He'll be joining you...after I give him a long and painful death," he snickered once more and shot the bolt of lightning at him. Saru quickly shut his eyes and waited for the pain to come._**

**_Nothing happened._**

**_Saru opened his eyes and sees the electricity avoiding him, hitting the sea. The monkey chuckled, glancing from his shoulder. Standing few inches away from behind was an albino wearing a suit with hair covering his right eye. It was his father, Specter! Blue aura on his hands glowed as a tentacle of sea water tried to whip the monkey, but missed." Just in time, Specter. I would have wasted my energy on your pitiful son by then!" he muttered as the tentacle disappeared." Listen here, you bastard! I'm not letting you kill my son and get away with it! Who are you and why are you here?" Specter growled as the monkey to five steps toward him." My reason here involves you and this damn planet. My name is Storm and its time to settle this once and for all, you faker!" he replied angrily as the albino flinched. * Faker? Sounds just like me? Who is he?* he thought and asked," Faker? What are you talking about?" with narrow eyes._**

**_Storm's smug grin faded with a scowl." Its obvious that you hadn't sense it, but I'm not from your world. I come from a parallel universe similar to here. Everyone you know has different personalities compared to mine. But there's something that seemed...too similar. And that's where you get in the picture," he paused for a moment and continued." Your personality is too similar, causing the two dimensions to be more then just parallel and its becoming a nuisance!" he explained. Saru and Blue tail tried sneaking off, but a spark of electricity popped as warning. Specter stared in disbelief," I see that their opposite and all, but how is it that an 'anti-me' stays the same? I thought bad becomes good? But most importantly, how do you know about me?" he questioned, trying to dig further into this. _**

**_The monkey grunted with fury in his amber eyes!" How do I know all of this and about you? Because I am your anti version!" and with that, he shoot bolts at his shocked dimensional self. The albino deflected it back, but countered it to the air. Specter lifted boulders in the air with his psychic and launched them toward Storm. His eyes widen when the monkey vanished in to thin air! " You gotta be more quicker if you want fight me," a cold voice whispered from behind, making a chill crawl down his spine. Storm's left hand was charged with electricity and punched him, sending Specter flying and landing on the ground harshly. Specter got to his knee, breathing rapidly with blood on the edge of his mouth. Storm approached once again and laid another hit, causing the albino flying again, only farther._**

_Back with the others..._

**_Monkey Pink gazed at the direction her mate left hours ago." Specter hasn't been back with Saru for hours. What's taking him so long?" she said worried for their safety." Probably Blue tail is dragging them down again as always," White suggested, keeping the fire burning. Monkey Red was throwing rocks at the sea as Yellow was fast asleep. The female monkey spotted two figures running toward them. It was Saru and Blue tail...but where's Specter? Pink gave Ember to Red and ran toward the two with White following." SARU! Do you realize how worried I was? Where's your father?" she cried as her son glanced the direction Specter was fighting with Storm." Dad is fighting with this monkey who wants to kill him," he explained, still remembering his words about him. _**

**_Suddenly lightning began hitting the sky and waves began rising higher." This stuff reminds me of that movie where this monster was going to end the world, but the hero couldn't beat him the first time. On the second time, the villain was on his side and they defeated the monster!" Red muttered as White glared." Does this look like a movie? Our leader is getting beaten to a pulp and your here blabbing about a stupid movie! This is nothing compared to it," he growled as they spotted Specter landing hard on the ground. The struggling albino got up, his right arm hanging with his other arm supporting it. Blood was racing down his forehead and arms, his red eyes scanning around him. Before Pink could call out, Storm appeared in front of the leader and grabbed his neck. The group watched in horror as they watched Specter getting choked by his anti self." Now we'll see who's the real one after you're parasitic life is terminated! Sayonara, Specter!" he hissed as Specter glanced at everyone faces and looked into the monkey's eyes._**

_I guess this is it..._

_I've should have guess stealing that stupid helmet was a bad idea..._

_Makes me regret all the things I've said to everyone...I'm sorry for everything..a-and,_

_I love you, Pink. You meant to me more then I expected back then..._

**_Specter could feel tiny amount of oxygen left and glanced one more time at everyone with sympathetic eyes._**_* goodbye*** was the only thing in his mind till...**_

_**WHAM!**_

_**Storm got separated from Specter by a blue stun-club! The albino gasped for air as he looked up to find his arch-enemy standing there to help! He chuckled at that." I didn't expect you to save me...," he rasped as the spiked-haired teen looked down with a grin." Your lucky that I saved your ass since Jimmy ran into this freak earlier," Spike chuckled back as everyone got relaxed that their leader survived. Storm glared at the two, his amber eyes burned in rage." You dare interfere my plots of preventing the monster to consume our worlds! I'M GOING TO-!" but cut off by blue flames from a purple haired monkey balancing on a palm tree. **_

_**She wore a purple long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Her short purple hair was blown gently from the wind as her pink-reddish eyes gazed at him." Dammit, Crystal! Why the hell did you stop me for?" he yelled as the monkey sighed calmly.**__**" We'll deal with these fools later! I can sense him growing stronger and this world is beginning to grow dark energy from the effects. We have to check our world if its doing the same thing!" she replied as Storm grunted and pointed at his dimensional self." Don't think you're free from here. Sooner or later after I return to this world, I WILL KILL YOU!" he sweared as he disappeared in bright blue light. Before Crystal could teleport back, she narrowed her eyes at Monkey Pink, who was watching as well with wide eyes." You in the pink dress, Monkey Pink if I presume. You better watch your back because I'm here with a similar reason! You and Specter better be prepare for that, one on one!" her voice echoed as she teleported with evil laughter.**_

_**Everyone stayed silent, looking from Pink to Specter like as if they knew something about this nonsense. They ignored the stares and kept their gaze at where their antiselfs left from. They, too, want an answer for this mystery.**_

* * *

Me: Holy shit that was a long chapter! Four will be coming up shortly and yes there was another character.

Specter: O_O...see you next chapter and R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Here's the new chapter and I don't own Ape Escape. Saru, Blue tail, Ember, Storm, and Crystal belong to me! Hope you enjoy! =)

**Chapter 4: Allience and strange energy**

* * *

_**Spike stood there, even more confused than ever from Storm and Crystal's conversation. The purple monkey mentioned something about dark energy growing in this world. What did she mean by that? The group came running toward him and Specter, who was still bleeding from Storm's attacks." Could someone please tell me what the crap is going on? Everything those loners said is confusing me even more!" Monkey Red asked as everyone was whispering to each other about the event, but most of all, Spike's arrival! **_

_**Saru, Blue tail, and Ember remained silent from this. (A/N: We know for Saru and Blue tail, but of course Ember! She's still an offspring that's close to Saru's age!) Static was coming from Spike's watch. It was Casi.**_

_" Did you find Specter or the monkey?"_

_**" I found Specter and the others, but monkey teleported back to his world and he wasn't alone,"**_

_" That explains that negative energy I picked up a few seconds. Bring them here!" __**and she signed off, leaving him even more confused then before that scene. Specter gave a hostile glare at him." Why the hell does she want us to come with you? Are you here to capture or trap us?" he growled as Spike had his hands up." I don't know either, I swear!" he replied as the albino searched in his eyes. Specter grunted." Fine. But after this mystery is through, we'll forget that all of that never happened!" he muttered as Spike nodded and the group was transported back to the lab.**_

At the lab...

_**Natalie and Jimmy waited till a light flashed, showing Spike and everyone else standing there. Casi came running toward them and pulled a piece of hair from Specter." Ow! Watch it, you stupid virtual girl!" he hissed angrily as she put the sample in the computer with another strand of hair. Two panels showed Specter's DNA and similar looking DNA." Very strange. How is something alternate from you still matches on everything?" she asked as everyone looked at Specter." That's what I want to find out as well. I'm still thinking about Storm's words when he said ' the monster consuming our worlds' is still ringing in my head," he replied as Natalie was putting a bandages on the albino's arm and forehead. **_

_**Jimmy noticed Ember in Pink's arms." Who's the father of this cute baby?" he asked as Specter let out a snarl." I'm the father! Can't you tell from Ember's white fur?" he growled as Spike and his friends stared at him to Saru to Ember with shocked faces." I understand what 'Saru' means, but 'Ember'? What the crap is that suppose to mean?" Spike exclaimed as the young female child began laughing at his expression and he paused to see what she was laughing about. He sniffed the air and it smelled like something was burning near by. Spike also noticed Monkey Red, White, and Yellow laughing as Pink and Casi stared at him. Blue tail began purring as Saru pointed at him," That kid's butt is on fire!" he giggled as he looked down, just to see tiny flames on his behind.**_

_**Spike ran out of the room, screaming as Ember began laughing, making her look adorable!" But Jimmy is right, Specter. Ember does look cute, just like when you were a baby with your telekinesis...Specter?" Natalie said from joy to anxious to the albino. Specter was sitting there, staring into space with dull eyes." SPECTER!" Pink gasped as White waved his hand in front of his leader's face.**_

_**He remained in that position, not hearing anything. Jimmy got his stun-club and gently tap it on his helmet. Nothing changed." What's happening to him, Casi?" Natalie asked as the green haired girl checked his eyes with a flashlight." This is rare. This case doesn't usually effect animals since it only happens to humans. Specter is experiencing time vision of the past, present, and future! Nothing can snap him out of this trance until its over," she explained as everyone was stunned. **_

Within Specter's mind...

**_The albino stood in the dark, his fur felt hot and sticky as images flashed before his eyes. Two beings in cloaks and a wolf-like creature made of fear and shadows. Saru and Ember held closely with Blue tail hissing at something. Everyone sleeping and unable to awake up. The shadows dragging Storm and himself to a pit. Monkey Pink in the ring of fire. Blood covering the world and the last image that flashed by was himself with dark aura around him. He had a lust for bloodshed deep within those evil menacing eyes. The albino stepped back from those visions, refusing to believe all of that happening in the future. He closed his eyes shut and covered his ears to block out the cries and images from his head, but nothing helped. _**

**_The chaos stopped and a voice from the shining light above him called out,_**_" Fear will engulf the world in eternal darkness. When hope is hanging on edge, thus a silver warrior shall rise from the light and bring the light to our hearts," **it whispered as Specter memorized, but couldn't figure out the prophecy.**_

_**" Wait a minute! Why are you giving me all these visions in the past few years?"**_

_" We cannot tell that since you were given this ability as an offspring. You must figure this out on your own,"_

**_" Since I was a baby? Then why give me these visions and the other ones that aren't the same subject?"_**

_" The visions you saw right now were caused by a huge gap in the space & time continuum that grew thousands of years ago. The ones you saw that involves in life, however, were cause by unknown triggers from your two senses, touch and sight. Your son also shares those errors, but not the ones we showed you. His role doesn't play in this prophecy nor the ones you know,"_

**_" Is Storm and Crystal involved in this crap?"_**

_" Crystal is the concern for your wife's role. Storm's destiny is involved in this since he, too, was given this ability. Everyone's destiny that's not involved in this is hanging between life and death. You'll find all your answers as you continue on,"_

**_" What if I can't do this alone? Can I tell everyone what I saw and the ability I have?"_**

_" That's your decision, but either choice will not effect their destiny and yes, you will have others to rely on the way. But at the end, your on your own at that point of time! That's when your role plays when you reach to your destination! You must start now and fulfill your true destiny. Stay brave and wise as signs will lead your path to your world's fate," **and the light flashed into his eyes and everything went white.**_

In the lab...

**_Everyone sat there, waiting for Specter's vision event to end when the albino's eyes was filled with life once again. He rubbed his forehead when Monkey White and Casi came back with Spike after Ember's misuse of her powers." What the hell was that for, Specter? You had a random vision moment while Ember burned my butt with her powers!" the teen exclaimed as the monkey realized how he worried everyone from his newly discovered ability. Monkey Red and Yellow were biting their nails as Natalie and Pink had scared faces. Saru and Blue tail looked as if they saw a ghost! Heck, even Ember was crying for her father which Jimmy is trying to calm her down." Sorry about that, but there's something I need to share with you guys that you should know from the visions I just saw and heard," he said with concern and that told them that something bad was going to happen. Little did our gang know that its something that would start a journey to the unknown..._**

* * *

Me: Yes I made up a past for Specter and making him the good guy again. Get it? Good g-*bricked by Chucky*

Specter: Chapter 5 will be coming soon with more action. R&R and ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Here's what you readers were waiting for! Ape escape belongs to Sony and Saru, Blue tail, Ember, Storm, and Crystal belong to me. Sit back and enjoy!

**Chapter 5: The monster from my vision**

* * *

_**Specter looked down at the pale floor of the lab, not giving any eye contact to anyone." The visions I saw were horrifying. After all those events passed, the prophecy I refused to believe came back with something I don't remember in my past. Like my ability to see the events of the time line," he explained as he felt Natalie get tense beside him. Playing patty-cake with ember and Jimmy, Saru froze at his words. His father never mention all this to him or anyone else close to him and that was Monkey Pink and Monkey White. But then why did Specter's ability passed down to him? Spike, Monkey Yellow, and Monkey Red stayed silent with seriousness on their faces. **_

_**Monkey White and Casi sat near the main computer, listening to this confession. Blue tail was sitting on the bookshelf, gazing at the albino with his luminous amber eyes." It said,' The world falls into darkness and when all hope is lost, a silver warrior will rise, thus bring the light to our hearts'. I never understood what all this meant, but the person told me that signs will lead the way," he ended his explantion as everyone stayed silent. Even the lovable scene of Jimmy playing with Saru and Ember could not soothe this intense moment. Natalie looked down at him, her orange hair covering her expression." Specter, you need to go outside and get fresh air. Spike will call you to come back," she whispered, Specter and Spike looking at her with confused looks.**_

_**" But wh-!"**_

_**" GO OUTSIDE NOW!" she yelled angrily with her light brown eyes glaring at the shocked albino." Okay, okay! Just calm down for god's sake!" he replied and quickly rushed out of the building. Spike and everyone else were also shocked from her rage. Jimmy and the two albino siblings froze, frighten from the girl's loud voice. The tom jumped and dashed after his master with its tail between its legs. Spike never saw Natalie yell that harsh before. Sure when Specter kidnaps the Professor and shrunk the lab, but not like this! **_

_**She sighed and looked at everyone," Please excuse for my behavior, but I can't let him hear what I'm about to say that may involve his ability. It all started when he was just an offspring. He was in a coma during two months and the professor tried everything to help him. I was 5-years old at that time, when all this strange stuff happened. On one summer morning, he got better miraculously and we were glad that he was healthy. But..," he paused for while and Monkey Red gotten impatient." And what? He just got better from some stupid illness he probably got from his parents...that is if he has any?" he asked and thought about the confusing words he said. Pink glared at him with her teeth gritting." Would you just shut the hell up already? She's trying to find the right words and you couldn't wait for one second? You knucklehead!" she hissed as Natalie finally came back where she left off," One night, I went to get a forgotten bananas near his cage when I noticed that he was shivering in his sleep and the temperature was warm. First I thought that the coma came back, but the next night got even more frightening. The second night he was awake, but his fur was black and his red eyes turned amber. He sat there, staring at me and whenever I get closer, he gets more violent. When I reached my hand toward him, he scratched me and it burns like fire. Then everything went back to normal and the second time was when he got really angry about not having strawberries. I just want you guys to know that this happened when he first spaced like today and I'm pretty sure all of this is coming back again!" she explained as the gang felt shocked about Specter's past. Spike got up and walked to the entrance, his feet feeling heavy as stone from all this information. Its hard to believe all this happening and he's pretty sure that everyone else feels the same.**_

_**" I'm getting Specter back inside the lab," he said warily to his cousin and she narrowed her eyes at him." I know that you also mouth off at school every time I tell you secrets. I'm warning you not to tell ANYTHING about what I said! He must know nothing and its the only way to keep him from turning into this," Natalie replied as Spike nodded and left to the door.**_

Outside...

_**The albino laid on the soft green grass, gazing at the unusual cloudy sky. His mind was going bizarre about why Natalie would tell him to get out. Was it because she's keeping something from him? Does it involve his past or his ability? He sat up and thought more when violent winds blew against him. It sent him flying and the monkey grabbed a tree branch from nearby tree, but it was too thin and snapped. His back hit against the cold wall and he bit his tongue, trying not scream. Loud howling was heard in front of him from above. Shaking with pain, Specter slowly looked up and gasped at what he saw. It was a tall 17 foot monster, the one from his visions! The creature was made of dark shadows, making the body of a wolf. It demonic red eyes looked at Specter with a snarl, showing its black ragged sharp teeth. The wolf made the first attack by aiming a bite at the albino. Specter quickly got up, but his back ached which made it easier for the shadow canine! Its jaws clamped on his left arm and his mid part of his body. Specter let out cry of pain as it teeth sinked into his skin, causing blood to drip from the mouth of the bloodthirsty creature. Then the monster shakes him wildly like a ragged doll. Specter's right arm reached for the sword he secretly keeps just in case if no objects are around to levitate with his powers. He pulled the sword out and stabs the blade in its snout. The wolf drops him and lets out cries of agony and got the sword out with its huge claw. Specter got on one knee, his suit torn and stained with fresh blood from his wounds. His left arm felt numb, but luckily no broken bones since his arm was in the mouth.**_

_**Before the wolf launched again, a rock came out of nowhere and hits the left eye. It lets out a growl and turned its attention to the direction it was thrown. Standing there was Spike with a fling-shot in his hands, fling another one at it, but the wolf's tail blocked it. Specter watches as he got up, Spike flinging more rocks at the monster, but each hit felt weaker by a second." Spike! Natalie told you not to tell the sec-what?" Pink called and froze at the scene. Her mate was wounded as he watched his rival fighting the monster. The albino noticed Monkey Pink standing there, staring at the mess with fear in her eyes. All attention went toward the screaming of the teen. The monster's teeth were sinked into Spike's legs and chest and he kept hitting its snot with his stun-club. Specter got up and with his sword in his hand, the albino jumped in the air and stabbed the blade in its back. Then the blade slid down and he pulled it out, a huge gash opened up, but no blood. **_

_**The monster dropped the kid and yelped like a scared dog. It ran off with its tail between its legs, leaving the weak heroes in pain and shock. Pink rushed toward her leader with a first aid kit." Oh Specter! What happened and what was that monster?" she asked anxiously, wrapping bandages on his left arm, but Specter remained silent. His visions were coming true, but not the way he expected to happen." Uh, hello here? You're helping him because he's your leader and husband, but you won't help me?" Spike called out as the monkey glared at him." Hold on, you human! I can't go that fast!" she growled at the him. Spike sighed and looked at the cloudy sky. This is going to take a while.**_

Somewhere not on earth...

**_The black haired monkey looked down at the dead carcase created from the shadows, the shape of a lion. He fell on his knees, exhausted from his fight, his amber eyes gazed at the creature with hatred. He knew this creature would come and there's more where that came from. Another in purple watched five other bodies of animal forms burned in blue flames, turning to ashes." This is worse then I thought. The energy I sense is growing stronger here and that pink showoffs world as well!" she growled as Storm glared at her." Perhaps if you hadn't stop me from destroying that faker, then none of this wouldn't happen," he muttered frustrated, remembering Crystal stopping him from accomplishing his purpose, the only way to stop the unthinkable to occur once again from thousands of years ago. _**

**_The monkey looked at him calmly, her pinkish-red eyes locked to his amber glare." I understand that you fear for the future, the visions you foresaw. 'The dark solider comes from shadows and unites with silver, get rid of what we fear and the sun will rise again'. I want to save our world as much as you do, but you're right. Perhaps our answers are hidden in our enemy's dimension," she replied to relax her friend's temper. _**

**_Storm grunted and pressed a button on his red watch. A portal opened in front of them and they journeyed back to their unfinished plans. * If these shitty monsters are in your world, Specter, you better not get yourself killed. The only one to kick your lazy ass is me and only me! You better get stronger then last because this next one will finally show who's best and I'll make sure no one interferes this match..* Storm thought determinedly as the road to fate was resting on his shoulders. Will Specter find out about his past that Natalie is hiding in her heart? Where did these monsters come from and who created them? Will Storm and Crystal finally get their match and answers for this up coming aftermath? Find out as our heroes go further to the unknown..._**

* * *

Me: Chapter six will be coming soon and perhaps more action and secrets will be revealed in future chapters!

Specter: Hoped you enjoy and R&R! Ciao =)


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Here's what you folks been waiting for and thanks for the most hits this month on Darkest times! Ape escape does not belong to me. Saru, Ember, Blue tail, Storm, and Crystal belong to me.

**Chapter 6: The dream and down in memory lane**

* * *

_**Spike laid awake, staring at the sleeping albino on the other couch. Casi ordered them to rest so their wounds would heal after that shocking day. First was Specter mentioning about visions and a prophecy, Natalie hiding a secret about his past, and the wolf monster attacking him for no reason. He looked down at his bandaged legs and glanced at Specter's left arm. * Where did that wolf come from? It was something I never faced before in my life! Sure capturing monkeys and stopping Specter was something I can do, but after all of this is making this journey seem more like something not in the real world! But what..,* he thought, his blue eyes gazing at the stars in the window in front of him. Monkey White and Red are sleeping in the guest's room with Blue tail. Saru and Ember were sleeping with Pink in Natalie's room. Casi is probably inside the computer since she's virtual and Yellow is sleeping outside because no one didn't want to hear his snoring.**_

_**The boy heard grunts and whimpering from Specter. He looked and saw his rival tossing and turning in his sleep." Yo, Specter! You feeling all right, man?" he whispered, but the albino couldn't hear his calls as the sounds got louder. **_

In the dreams..

_**Specter was swinging his sword at the hands that try to grab him, but more kept coming." Get away from me! No one dares try to touch a superior being such as myself!" he yelled,but the arms didn't stop.**_

_" Don't try fighting us! You and all mortals in this world fear and its what makes us powerful! Our brothers and sisters are feeding on your people's nghtmares and once we complete our goal, your world will be crushed by our leader!" __**The voice hissed as the arms turned to black liquid. The substance began rising up and the albino tried swimming out, but the sticky liquid dragged him underwater. Specter kept on fighting till he couldn't breathe. Before he gave up, a light shined at the black beings.**_

_" Don't give up to the nightmare, Specter! Everyone is counting on you to stop this disaster!" **another voice encouraged him, the same one in his visions! Specter slashed the beings and they fled with snarls.**_

_" Don't think you gotten away from us! Your people will to us and we'll start will the ones close to you!" **The voice warned and they vanished. The room turned white and the blue light shined above him." Who are they and what do you mean disaster?" he asked curiously to the beings of light.**_

_" They are the nightmare. The savages appear people's minds and consume their fear. Fear is what makes them powerful and they can also enter the real world in any animal form." **they answered as he remembered the wolf made of shadows. That was a nightmare? **" And the question of the disaster has to do with your world and another world, Storm's world to be exact. Both worlds are experiencing these effects from the tear of the time-space continuum of a curse placed before your world was made. Planets before that are parallel suffered from this aftermath and its starting to happen here. The unthinkable is moment when the world will never see light again. Forever," **and the light began to fade, but Specter had something else in mind.**_

_**" Wait! Where do I have to go to stop this curse from happening?"**_

_" Go to cave in a deep forest and there you will find a secret stairway. It will lead you to the realm of the nightmare and head for the heart. The truth to your past and prophecy will be revealed. Farewell," **The light faded and a burning sensation pierced on his left cheek.**_

The real world, In early dawn.

**_" OW!" Specter cried, his eyes popped open and finds Spike standing there with his arms crossed." You kept me awake with your whimpering all night so you owe me ear plugs!" he said angrily, his eyes looking red from staying up so long. A red mark was from Spike slapping him while his dream ended." I'm sorry, but I found out how to get rid of those monsters in my dream!" he snapped at him as Spike's expression lighten up." The wolf from yesterday? How do we do that if we don't know where to start?" he asked as the smug grin that Specter has when he plans on conquering the world, came on his face." Oh, I know how to stop it all right. We need to get Casi to search the location, a forest with a cave!" he exclaimed in with determined look he always wore in the good old days. The days that Spike remembers of catching his minions and the battles he had with the albino. He hadn't saw that expression since Storm's appearence from a few days ago. The albino quickly got to the computer when Casi showed up on the screen, wearing a suit and earphones with her green hair untied." What do you think you're doing? I told you to rest so your wounds would heal quickly," she asked calmly as Specter glared at the virtual girl." I need to find a cave in a forest area so I can stop the unthinkable to happen!" he growled as the girl looked at him with a relaxed face." I've been listening the whole time and manage to hear you sleep talking of the person you're talking to. What makes you think I'll let you and Spike get away with this after what happened yesterday? You need to take some of the others with you because Storm has returned back to Earth at midnight with Crystal!" she replied seriously as Specter froze at that._**

**_*Storm has already returned to here? Just as things got planned, that little asshole had to come in and ruin it! Another problem is if I leave Pink here, that Crystal person will have advantage of ambushing here since of course she also has a grudge for some reason. If I took Pink with me, then who will I trust to watch Saru and Ember for me?* he thought over as Jimmy came in the lab, looking to see if Saru or Ember were awake for more games. This was a risk, but no human , but Jimmy could earn the children's trust." Jimmy! You wouldn't mind of taking care of Saru and Ember while me, Spike, and a few other members go somewhere, would you?" he asked as Jimmy gave a confused look." Yeah, but why can't I go?" he answered as Spike rolled his eyes at his younger cousin._**

**_" Remember the time you sent the helmets at the monkey park?"_**

**_" Or that time you broke that jar of fleas you secretly kept during my battle with Spike?" Specter added, remembering him and his rival scratching the whole time and the world was saved, thanks to Jimmy and his fleas from EBay! The young child hung his head down n shame." They ran out of insects for my school project and I didn't trust Casi to watch over the jar! How was I suppose to know it would break if I sat on it?" Jimmy exclaimed as the two sighed. Specter slapped his forehead." Just take care of them for god's sake!" he growled and walked towards Natalie's room._**

In Natalie room...

**_Specter opened the door to see Pink and Saru asleep. Ember was already awake, sitting on Natalie's lap playing with a bandanna which he find it cute to see her happy." Good morning, Specter. I heard you find out about getting rid of those monsters with Spike and Casi. You're going to be leaving soon and entrusting Jimmy to take care of your kids while you and the team are away, correct?" she greeted as Specter gave a surprised look." Yeah, but how did you-!"_**

**_" I was eavesdropping your conversation and I feel like something terrible is going to happen if you leave without supervision!" she replied, her eyes filled with worry. _**

**_The albino sat next to her with a frown." I'm going to be fine and I don't need you worrying about me," he said calmly and she nodded." I know. Whenever I look at you and your children for the first time, I realized how fast you've grown. Before all this, you were young and yet so stubborn back in the old days. Right now, you're already an adult, gotten married, and got children! If you don't believe that I'm proud of you then you might remember this," she whispered gently, pointing at the yellow bandanna. Specter observed the familiar object when it suddenly hit him." T-this...is the one I wore when I was an offspring..." he stammered, remembering the fun days with the professor and Natalie. When he was born, he never found out who was his parents or what happened. Whenever he tries remembering mother, the only images that appeared was Natalie." You were always happy whenever I come to your cage or cheer me up when I'm down. When you first put on the helmet, everyone thought you were gone in the darkness, but I knew that no matter how evil you were, I knew that the 'true' you was still in your heart, the one I'm proud of even now. I've always loved and care you...like my own son..," she said with admiration in a mother like tone. Specter began feeling tears building up with happiness and sadness and buried his face on her chest." Every time I think of my mother, the only face that I can see is yours. You were always special to me because without you, I've would have never know about what it would like to have a family... mother,_****_" he cried softly, as Natlie hugged back as Ember looked at her father's face._**

**_He then realized that if he and Pink lost this war against the nightmare, his children would go on with their lives, not knowing or remembering the love from their parents. In other words, they must survive this battle at all costs, even if it means losing their lives and having Saru and Ember suffer from this kind of pain. _**

**_Spike came in and ruined this dramatic moment with something they all wanted to hear," Casi found the location, but this takes back where Storm first appeared!" and that turned this mission more dangerous the heroes then they ever thought it would._**

* * *

Me: O_O...dramatic moment here! Other Ape Escape fans never thought of this before, but doesn't it occur to you that the game never mentions anything about Specter's parents? In the anime and games, sure I understand about him starting as a sweet monkey in Monkey Park turning evil, but you can't expect every animal to be in a zoo!

Specter: My telling of trusting Jimmy to take care of the children was a bad idea since he always screws up! =P

Me: Almost. Chapter 7 will be coming and R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Here's what you've all been waiting for and I don't own Ape Escape! Saru, Ember, Blue tail, Storm, and Crystal belong to me!

Specter: Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 7: Once chosen, no turning back**

* * *

_**Spike's blue eyes stared at the computer screen, the sick feeling floating in his stomach. Specter cursed silently at the location as Casi's face filled with worry." Why there? Storm and Crystal have already returned and they might come back there like before!" the teen said frustrated as the girl gazed at him with cool emotions." I understand how you and Specter feel, but we have to save our world from the nightmare. Can you guys at least think about who's coming or staying?" she asked and specter looked like he already planned that out." Monkey Pink and Monkey White will be coming. If we leave Pink here, then Crystal will attack the lab. I can sense she has the same reason like Storm since she threaten her," he suggested, both hands under his chin with narrow eyes and elbows on the chair's back. Spike nodded and glanced at Casi." Can Helga or Jake available?" he asked as the virtual being shook her head." Helga having a robot tournament today and Jake hasn't been heard since. The only people left are Yumi and Kei," she replied as the boy nodded at that." Then its settled. Me, Spike, Monkey Pink, Red, Kei, and Yumi will be heading to the realm of the nightmare. Everyone else will stay at the lab," he concluded as Casi started sending a message to the twins. Specter went to wake Pink and White while Spike waited for a reply. A letter icon popped up and showed two kids on the screen, a girl with brown hair and a boy with blue hair. Both have green eyes and had curious looks on their faces.**_

_**" Hey Spike! Haven't talked to you since...Specter's plan...failed?" Kei said, his voice shrunken as the twins saw Specter back with Pink and White, both looking sleepy. Yumi and Monkey Pink glared and pointed at each other," WHAT IS SHE DOING THERE!" they yelled angrily as Specter face palmed himself.* I forgot that these two still don't get along since that Double Paradise plan...* he thought stupidly while Casi finally snapped." Will you two just shut up! Both of you are here for a reason to help Spike and Specter stop the nightmare and you still wouldn't get along at a time like this? Everyone is acting as a team and you two better suck it up and deal with it, ALRIGHT?" she yelled as everyone stared at her, shocked! Casi paused and her face turned red." I'm sorry for yelling at both of you. I guess I got so busy with all this stuff happening, I had an emotional breakdown!" she apologized as they nodded for acceptance." Anyways, we need your help to defeat the nightmare at the location Casi sent you. That's where they all came from and if we don't stop it, the unthinkable will happen," Spike explained as Yumi winked at him." You can count on us. We'll be heading there right now!" she said cheerful as Kei gave a thumbs up. The message closed as the girl tapped on buttons." I'll transport you guys to the forest. The cave is at the west part of the forest, but keep an eye for Storm! Good luck," she explained as the heroes were transported to the location.**_

At the forest of Storm's arrival...

**_The group landed on their feet of the pale green grass. They stared in horror as the forest was lifeless. The leaves on the oak trees were gray and the sky was cloudy, lightning flashing in the clouds with thunder." What happened here? The last time I came here, the forest was all green and healthy!" White whispered, remembering the time he had to get a plant for Specter's fever last month. It was caused from his leader exploring one of his abandoned bases for remaining materials. Growling was heard from Pink as Yumi and Kei were running up to reunite with their team. Yumi walked past Spike and glared at the other pop star." This forest creeps me out! So where's the cave that the message was talking about?" her brother asked the teen as Specter felt completely ignored." Casi said its at west so its that way," the albino pointed at the direction. The monkey walked off with White and Pink, who was still glaring at Yumi. The two sighed and ran after them. _**

**_Two hours passed and the cave was still at no sight. And the pop stars are still glaring at each other! White was talking Spike about what's been happening these past years. Kei was beside Specter, both not giving a glance.* This feels weird. I didn't expect Specter working on our side since of course he hates humans. Does he maybe know all of this is happening?* he wondered and glanced at the albino. Kei got closer and waved at his face, but no response from the silent monkey. He looked and saw that his eyes were dull which caused him to panic." Spike! Specter's eyes are distant and looks like he got hypnotized!" he cried as everyone rushed over to the scene and realized what was going on." Specter's having another vision. The last one he had was when he was asleep after the nightmare attacked yesterday. I just hope he doesn't hurt himself like before," Spike whispered as the twins were stunned. Specter suddenly ran and took his sword out. Everyone ran after him, frighten by his actions._**

Within his mind...

**_Specter ran after the light, the ones who helped him this far to stop the disaster. The forest was foggy and his blade was held close for the nightmare or Storm." How far is the cave and how will I open the stairway?" he exclaimed as the light flew farther._**

_" Find a rock that's different from the rest at the end and the passage lies under...," **the light whispered and a cavern appeared. The fog faded back to the cloudy sky and dead forest, his vision ended." Specter, you did it! You found the cave and what's left is the path to the realm!" Yumi said cheerfully as Spike gave a rub on his hair which the albino disliked and pushed it away." Give your thanks to the people in my visions because we have to reach the end of this cave," he growled and walked off in the entrance. Yumi walked after him, but noticed Monkey Pink walking faster. The girl fasten her pace and it ended as round two. The guys sighed and went after them with flashlights.**_

The cave...

**_The team stayed close exploring the cave, tiny sounds of water dripping from the ceiling. Their shoes stepping on the wet, soft ground as muttering was heard ahead. Specter had his hand on the sword's grip, his senses on alert for a nightmare. Kei was playing with his flashlight when the light flashed on something blue. The boy flashed the spot again and sees something or someone behind the triangular rock." Hey guys! Someone is behind that weird looking rock.." he called and Specter, with no warning, tossed the spinning blade at the object. Caught with it was a blue hat and a dark blue gloved hand yanked the hat out with one pull. Yumi ran behind Kei with her pink stun-club and her twin took his blue one out as well. _**

**_Everyone went to defense as the person stood up, only its not person, but a monkey! A brown haired monkey wearing blue cowboy clothes and the monkeys gasped," Monkey Blue?" in shocked voices. The ape catchers looked at the stunned simians to the calm monkey." Uh...hey boss. Didn't expect you to come in this...pretty tunnel?" Blue said nervously as the leader made a fist." Pretty tunnel my ass! I thought I killed you after you tried killing me, traitor!" he snarled as the monkey held his hands in the air." Don't start spitting me because I'm confused as well, honest! I was heading to where I'm suppose to be when that stupid ball of light was telling me that it wasn't my time to die. It lead me to this doorway and that's how I got in this cave! You gotta bring me back the team, I learned my lesson!" he explained as Specter thought about this. Will Specter trust the former freaky monkey five member and have him back or become hostile and attack after what he done to him in the past? Find out next time when our heroes solve this problem and gain trust from one another!_**

* * *

Me: If you don't know why Specter killed Blue, read What have I done, the first part of this sequel.( New life takes place between these time events so its really confusing when you think about it! XP)

Specter: Next chapter will be coming soon so see ya! Don't forget to R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Here's what you all been waiting for. Ape escape belongs to Sony and Saru, Ember, Blue tail, Storm, and Crystal belong to me! This story is so far has the most hits this month and I would like to thank all of you who read this!

Specter:Anyways, sit back and enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Inside the realm and dark rage**

**

* * *

**

_**The albino grunted and looked at Monkey Blue." You can join back under one condition," he said calmly as the monkey gave a pleading look.**_

_**" Is that you promise me not to try killing me again over something that will probably never happen, got it?"**_

_**" Yes! I get it because I've already gotten over that since I got ditched here!" the monkey cried in joy as White and Pink cheered for the return of the fifth member. Spike tapped his foot impatiently and pointed at the rock." Nice scene, but we got a world to save, remember?" he reminded the albino as Blue slapped his head." Oh that's easy! The password to the realm is CHEESE," he said and the rock suddenly moved left, revealing a stairway! Everyone stared at the monkey with an awkward moment of silence." How did you-!"," Everyone knows that the world loves cheese, except for Specter..." he explained as Kei gasped." You don't like cheese, Specter? Cheese is like god's gift to every living thing on this planet!" he exclaimed as the albino stick his tongue out in disgust." Forget the cheese and let's start kicking the nightmare's butt!" his twin sister said impatiently and the team went inside the stairway.**_

At the entrance...

_**The group looked at the area with amazement. The ground was floating rocky terrain and its sky dark red with purple. Below this flying land was clouds covering what's below." Better watch your step or you'll end up down there in Hell!" the cowboy pointed out as everyone gulped. One by one, they walked on the rocky ground, careful of stepping on cracks and gaps. A doors were floating around the air and some near the edges." Which door leads to the heart, Blue?" White asked as the cowboy shrugged." Dunno. I only know this part of the area, but never payed any attention to the doors," he replied as Monkey Pink opened a white door with pink flowers on it. It was a room of candles against the wall and a stage with pink wallpaper. Obsessed about her dream, she walked in the room with Specter and Yumi following. Before Kei could go after the trio, the door slammed shut and disappeared.**_

_**" YUMI!" the brother shouted for his sister as Spike glanced around at the doors." They're gone, Kei. Maybe if we split up, we-!" his voice was cut off by White's scream." Forget the plan! We got company!" the old monkey cried out as three leapord nightmares running toward them. The remaining group ran for the door with yellow paint with dark yellow splotches. The door slammed and the creatures let out ferocious growling and walked off into where they came.**_

The stage...

**_"KEI!" the twin sister shouted from the door closing shut and disappeared. She got out her stun-club and kept hitting the wall, tears in her eyes." Let us out! Let us out, I say! Who ever is doing this, it's not funny...," she fell to the ground, sobbing as Specter cursed again." Goddammit! Why the hell do you want to get in here, Pink?" he growled as the monkey turned into her evil dark self. Her blond hair rising and dark aura surrounding her." WHAT DID YOU SAY, HONEY? ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY MUSIC ISN'T IMPORTANT!" the monkey snarled as her mate had fear on his face." I'M NOT SAYING THAT YOU'RE MUSIC SUCKS!" the albino suddenly snapping back, his fur turning black, his eyes amber with rage. The enraged monkey turned back, her eyes wide at Specter's change, the one Natalie warned about. Yumi stopped crying and was frighten by his actions." Specter..." the monkey whispered as the dark monkey walked toward her." I'M SAYING THAT YOU SHOULD THINK FOR ONCE IN THAT TINY ASS BRAIN OF YOURS BECAUSE WE'RE IN THIS DAMN REALM AND YOU WOULDN'T STILL STOP THINKING ABOUT YOUR SINGING FOR ONCE!" Specter snarled and slapped Pink harshly on her left cheek, enough to make her fall to the ground. The nails of his hand scratched the wound, causing it to burn. The albino's fur turned back to white and his eyes back to ruby. He froze at what he done to his wife. She was sitting on the ground, her cheek with scratch marks, looking at him with tears streaming down with fear. Yumi was also scared of his actions, her face pale._**

**_Specter glanced at his hand, his index, middle, and ring finger covered in blood and that made him feel like regretting." Pink...I-I'm...I didn't...," but he was too stunned to speak and backed away. A door appeared behind him and chains came from the opened door. They wrapped around him and dragged him toward the bloody stained door." SPECTER!" Monkey Pink cried and ran to grab his left hand. Yumi went up and helped Pink hold on to her husband. One chain pushed the two away and the shocked and upset albino disappeared with inside, the door faded to leave a regular pink wall. Before Pink could run to the wall, blue flames lit up and separated Yumi and Pink. It formed to a circle wall of blue fire. Clapping was heard from the stage." Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the showdown where we can finally determine which monkey is best and which one is dead!" a female voice was heard that Monkey Pink could remember. She looked at the stage and standing there a purple haired monkey with pinkish-red eyes._**

**_" Crystal? How did you g-!"_**

**_" Me and Storm were in here for two days in this wretched maze and got separated. I didn't expect you and your friends to end up in this realm," the monkey chuckled as the human pop star threw a rock at Crystal's head, leaving a bruise." Would you mind your own business, little girl?" she said angrily as Yumi stomped her foot." Well I don't know who you, but the only person to rival Pink is me, not some other female monkey!" she replied furiously as blue flames rises from the ground, creating a rectangular wall. Yumi stepped back as Crystal chuckled some more." You stay out of this, drama pop star because this fight is between me and Monkey Pink," she warned as blue flames from Pink's circle spreads out, creating in one giant arena. Pink stood her ground as she prepared for the battle coming in close. Blue flames appeared in Crystal's hand, looking at her opposite self." Now then. Shall we get started?" she whispered, eye contacted with Pink's black gaze._**

With Specter...

**_Specter sat down on the steel floor and through the tiny holes was lava which caused the room to lit up in an orange light. Large contanirs of the fiery liquid were in rows and chains with hooks on the dusty ceiling, a factory room to be presumed. But the leader didn't care what kind of room he's in! He sat there with his arms crossed on top of his knees, thinking about what he did and said to Monkey Pink. He hurt the love of his life just like before. Not just emotional, but physically. All Specter could remember was asking her why did she get in that room and his mind went black for few seconds. Next thing he knows is standing there, watching her cry with scratch marks on her cheek and blood on his fingers." What's become of me? Why did I just slapped Pink if I blanked out for the moment?" he whispered, but it echoed in the room. He didn't cared." Is it perhaps has something to do with my past?"_**

**_" Maybe it might be," a voice echoed that sounds like him. Perhaps the albino's conscious?_**

**_" If it did involve about my past, why did no one tell me?"_**

**_" I don't know. Maybe something bad would happen?"_**

**_" Could be that or perhaps no one knew about it?"_**

**_" Maybe they didn't want to hang around with you, douche bag!"_**

**_" You're right an-wait a minute! What kind of fucked up conscious like you, have the right to call me that?" the albino growled as snickering was heard. Specter got up and looked around as the snickering stopped." Well, well. I didn't think that you would come here trapped in this stupid maze! Those visions are gonna have to wait because I'm going to have to finish what I should done long ago," the voice growled and Specter looked up. A black haired monkey was on the chain, his right hand gripped on it and his right foot on the hook. _**

**_Storm jumped off and landed fourteen inches away from Specter, face to face." I should have guessed I would run into you sooner or later, but didn't expect it to be in this crappy realm," the albino muttered as his opposite, but similar self grinned at that." Its kinda of funny that the last time I came to your world, the place was full of life. After I came back, the place was lifeless and had nightmares running around, like the effects in my world! Since you're here and no one to stop me, this is the moment where we finally decide as gentlemen who's the real faker!" he sneered as both monkeys went to defense. Specter feels his heart pounding, this is the moment where it decides not only his fate, but the Earth's destiny with his children's life at risk!_**

**_Will Specter survive this battle and stop the nightmare or fall under Storm's powers like before? At the meantime, another battle is also on the move with Monkey Pink with Crystal. Will Pink beat Crystal for the first time in battle or suffer the same fate as her mate? Where are the others and will Yumi survive this blazing heat? Find out as our heroes fight through this twisted maze!_**

* * *

Me: Didn't expect them to be stuck in that maze, eh? Next chapter will have the battles and you can pretty guess what kind of room the others went if you read the details. I might add part of what the rest of the gang are doing back at the lab if I have time.

Specter: Hoped you enjoy and remember, don't forget to R&R! Ciao.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Here's where it decides who victorious or just simply over doing it. Ape escape belongs to Sony and Saru, Ember, Blue tail, Storm, and Crystal belong to me! Now enjoy the showdown of destiny!

**Chapter 9: The battle that was meant to be**

* * *

_**Crystal started off by throwing balls of fire at her rival, but Pink simply dodged them and sent one back at her with her psychic. The purple monkey dodged it and leaped to deliver a kick at her. The pop star monkey dodged and that was her cue to strike. Pink made a fist and punched Crystal in the face. She backed off and rubbed her mouth with her sleeve, blood at the edge of her mouth." Nice punch...for a slut!" she mocked and claws of blue flames formed, covering her hands. The monkey leaped and starts slashing at the other, but her opposite self kept dodging. Each dodge tired the pink haired monkey down, wondering if Specter is having the same problem.**_

With Specter...

**_The albino hopped on the closed containers, dodging the lightning strikes sent by Storm. He could see the evil grin on his face, looking as if he was locked in a room and went insane. Specter's hand pointed at the monitor and the rusted scrape of metal was lifted in the air, blue aura slightly showing. The machine began to break down to sharp pointed pieces and were flying toward the monkey. Storm disappeared in thin air, the same amount of speed from their last battle. Specter looked behind in time to see his opposite self appear with a fist delivering at him. Specter teleported away and landed on the upper panel. The chains holding it were to rusty that two of them on the left broke, causing the left part of the panel to fall on the lava filled tank. Holding on the pole nearby, the albino looked at the glisten flaming liquid as the black monkey snickered." That was really stupid of you to do that, you know! This makes it so much easier," he sneered and threw a tiny ball of electricity at the third chain and the panel shifted slightly to the right, sinking even deeper. The albino looked up and heard cracking from the last chain. Before the chain could snap, he teleported somewhere hidden in the room. The panel was too big, that the tank collapsed from the heavy weight. Lava began spilling on the floor and melting anything in contact._**

**_Storm jumped back on the chain he was on and searched the area from above." Stop acting like a chicken, you bastard! I'm not letting you escape like last time!" he yelled angrily as no reply was heard. _**

With the others...

**_Everyone gasped at what the room had. It was piles and piles of cheese! Kei, Monkey Blue, and Monkey White dived into the free load as Spike glanced around anxiously." Will you guys stop goofing around and get serious? We're trapped in this room and all of this could be fake!" the teen said angrily as Kei looked at him and swallowed the yummy goodness." Relax, Spike. What could possibly go wrong in this room?" he replied as the two monkeys nodded, their mouths filled with cheese. Spike slapped his forehead as the three kept swimming in this endless supply of cheddar. The room suddenly shakes and everyone quickly got up and looked around the area._**

**_A large monster rises from the pile, shaped like a tiger, but made of cheese." Oh my god! Its a nightmare that's made of cheese!" Blue gasped as everyone went on defense. Spike began to realize what's going on now." These rooms...they're a trap so they could lure us with things we desire, just like they did to Yumi and Pink! I just hope they're alright..," he whispered as the creature screeched, charging toward the gang with fangs._**

Back with Pink...

**_Both monkeys exhausted and facing each other, seventeen inches away from the other. Crystal was slightly standing, blood on her mouth and her clothes had tiny blood and smoke stains. Pink was on one knee, her left hand bleeding along with marks on her cheek. The headband with the bow on her head was lying on the ground, torn and ripped. In other words, her blond hair was messy. Yumi watched through the tiny gap of flames, too helpless to help in this wretched fire. Crystal had a ball of blue fire in her hands, building up energy. Pink did the same with orange-red flames, waiting to throw. Both threw the flames with out warning, and both collided. Smoke blew back at them, sending the monkeys flying to hit the burnt walls. As Monkey Pink got up, she gasped to see a serpent appearing from the thick clouds of ashes, everything made of flames. Its blue and red fiery eyes glancing at the girls, hissing." What in the name of hell is this, a trick?" she rasped as Pink glared at her._**

**_" Isn't it obvious that it's a nightmare? We're going to have to work together if we want this monster go-!"_**

**_" Work sides with you? Over my dead carcass! I rather get eaten by this worm then do that!" the purple monkey cut off her sentence with hatred. _****_Yumi couldn't handle it anymore." Will you two just shut up! Pink's right and you're going to deal with it, you big baby!" the pop star silenced the monkey and turned on her morph gear, transforming to Cyber ace morph. The girl dashed in the air through the fire and throws an electromagnetic shot at the serpent. the snake screeches and swings its tail at her, knocking her on the ground. Crystal threw flames at it, but nothing worked. The creature then wrapped its tail around her, crushing the monkey. Pink takes out a gun and shoots at it, but the bullets melted in the fire. The snake clamped her in its mouth, but the pop star monkey used her strength to keep its jaws open. Both monkeys were trapped as Yumi slowly got up, feeling pain all over her body. Her eyes caught something on the ceiling that sparked hope to stop it. _****_Sprinklers!_**

**_Yumi shot them and water began sprinkling the room and cries were heard from the serpent. It grew smaller and weak, dropping the two weak simians on the burnt ground. The nightmare and the flames disappeared, leaving the room burnt and ruins from the fight. Yumi transformed back to her normal self and sees them getting up, not saying one word or glance at each other." Will you two get along now, because we have to find Specter and the others in this place," she asked as Crystal looked at her with that calm pinkish-red gaze." We can find the others, but finding Specter is going to be challenge since Storm is fighting him now," she replied as their eyes widen.* But where did the door take Specter to?* Pink wondered, biting her lip as the room vanished, and they looked down. They fell and began screaming, Monkey Pink and Yumi holding their skirts and Crystal stayed relaxed, panicking in her mind. They landed on what it seems to be was cheese." Get off of the nightmare, Yumi!" a familiar voice called out as she looked down. Yumi spotted her twin brother, Kei, and the rest fighting the nightmare of cheese. Apparently, the girls were on top of the tiger monster." Here we go again," Monkey Pink groaned as the monster began shaking them off its back._**

Back with Specter...

**_Specter lied low in the shadows as Storm hopped chain to chain, looking for a fight. The black monkey looked away and the albino took out his sword and threw it at him. The fast spinning blade sliced the chain and returned back to its thrower. He puts the weapon back as Storm was falling to the container of lava. He quickly grabbed the edge of the container and jumped out. At that moment, all containers collapesed and lava spilled all around. Specter and Storm jumped on the chains and watched the liquid form into a wolf like creature with mix of shadows and lava. The albino gasped as he remembered the same shape from two days. Was it possible that it wants revenge? The wolf clawed the containers out of the way and ran toward the monkey leader." What did you do, Specter? Disturbed its nap?" he snickered as the creature turned sharply at him. The creature then had extra legs coming out in shadows and became a copy of the other. The copy then charged toward Storm and the battle raged._**

**_Specter threw materials with his powers, but all failed. At that moment, Storm shot lightning bolts at the copy, but only left tiny scars and whipped him with its tail. The original one slashed, touching the skin of his hand. Specter lets out a cry of pain as it burns his hand. It too, swings its tail and both monkeys collided in the air. The guys landed on the harden lava from the beginning of their battle, too stunned to move. Both heard the two creature's paws racing toward them as blood was racing down on their foreheads._**

**_" You're going to find me crazy, but we don't have a chance against them if we-!" Specter rasped, but cut off by his dimensional self._**

**_" Don't even say what I think you're going to say! Why would I help someone who's different yet has same personalities?" he snarled, amber eyes glaring at calm ruby eyes. The albino grabbed his shoulder and teleported them to the hidden panels near the ceiling. Both wolf snouts collided on the dry rock as they howled angrily. _**

**_Both monkeys peeked below at the searching nightmares and backed away. Then Storm glared defiantly at Specter." Who to think that these smart bastards set a trap for us to stumble upon. I blame you for getting in here!" he whispered as the albino gave the glare back._**

**_" My fault? Usually I would blame others, but this wasn't something I knew about!" he whispered back enraged at his other self._**

**_" Shut up! That's what I expect from you and just a few minutes ago, you were hiding like a wuss,"_**

**_" Says the one who got defeated by a teenager with one hit! You even got told by a girl!"_**

**_" Says your ass! You got your butt kicked by me, got trapped here with me, and now we're sitting up here sucking our thumbs!"_**

**_" O'rly? You're simply wasting my time when I have a prophecy to fulfill!"_**

**_" Well so do...I?" Storm ended the argument, both monkeys with WTF faces in silence." Well my prophecy is probably different from yours, because we're...different," Specter whispered as Storm gave a snort." Please! What's your prophecy then, anyways?" he muttered as the albino sighed." The world will fall to darkness and when all hope is lost, a silver warrior will rise from the ashes thus bring the light to our hearts..." he repeated the words as the black monkey calmed down at that. " And the dark solider will rise from the shadows and unite with silver, get rid of what we fear and the sun shall rise again," he adds to the albino's prophecy and that clicked on both's minds." Now it makes sense, but...who's the dark solider and silver warrior?" Specter said confused as Storm thought more on this." Does that mean us..." he questioned as that never thought of that. Specter can see the dark solider is Storm, but himself as the silver warrior? He looked at his white fur, glowing in the moonlight from the holes of the roof, revealing a silver glistening. His gazing stopped as the chains began snapping one by one and the panel collapsed on the original wolf. The wolf faded and the copy faded along with it. They stood there in an awkward moment of silence, not believing that the nightmare got squished by a scrape of metal._**

**_" This was...awkward?" Storm broke the silence as his opposite self nodded. The room disappeared and what's beneath them was everyone fighting a cheese monster! Specter and Storm had smug grins on their faces._**

**_" Ready?"_**

**_" Yep. Here we go!" Specter exclaimed as everyone paused to see who was yelling. Specter took his sword out and Storm clinched on to it, send electricity in the blade. Both spun in a spiral and went through the tiger. They landed, not looking at the stunned creature and it expopled, melted cheese splatting everywhere!" What in the name of cheese is going on!" Kei asked, him and everyone shaking off the cheese as Specter and Storm waved, still covered in cheese. Spike counted the members and nodded." Yep. Everyone is here safe and sound!" he checked as Pink ran to hug Specter." I'm sorry for what I did, Pink. I didn't-!"_**

**_" Its not your fault because I knew this would happen sooner or later. The whole gang except Blue, Crystal, and Storm, knew about it," she whispered as the albino froze at that and Spike knew it was time to talk." She's right and that's the reason Natalie told you to leave. I told her sooner or later you need to know about this..." he said calmly as the albino prepared to listen this important and perhaps dreadful moment, the one he wants to know for his past._**

Somewhere...

**_The being watched the team talking in the mirror, her face cover in the midnight dark. Another being in cloak came by to watch, her red eyes glaring at Specter, who looked calm, but feeling pain in the inside she can sense." The fear from him is delicious. He has more fear then any being in this planet along with his parallel self! Can I get dibs on the white one, please!" she pleaded as the being glanced at her." You'll get your fear soon enough, sis. We'll let them come to us and then finish them off! What they don't know is that the nightmares are closer then they thought it would..," she snickered as the minions below growled in agreement. Who are these beings and why do they plan for Specter and Storm? Will both stop these plans before the unthinkable happens? How will Specter react to this talk of his dark past, the one Natalie forbid Spike to tell? Find out as our heroes face through the real battle closes in!_**

* * *

Me: Whew! This chapter took me few minutes last night and today at noon. No I was not eating cheese while writing this since I like putting random moments in my stories and this was the moment to put it in!

Specter: Besides, what could be more random then cheese? * tomato hits his face out of nowhere* T-T

Me:*sweatdrop* Okay...chapter ten will be coming soon and don't forget to R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Here's chapter ten and we'll start off with what the gang is doing back at the base! Ape escape belong to Sony and Saru, Ember, Blue tail, Storm, and Crystal belong to me! (along with the two beings in the last chapter!)

Storm: And hope you enjoy this moment. God, no wonder Specter usually gets this spot, its SO boring that he probably doesn't care!

Me: Try putting a copyright description in every chapter you write! T-T ( Seriously! What's up with that stuff!)

**Chapter 10: Let go of the past, the pain**

* * *

_**Natalie looked out the window, watching the grass writhing with lack of life. Casi came in with cups of milk in a red tray." Don't worry about Spike and the others, Natalie. I know that they can stop this disaster!" she said cheerful as the girl took the cup, gazing at the warm liquid inside." Its not them I worry about. I worry of whatever become of Specter. I can't shake the feeling that I shouldn't trust Spike of telling him the truth," she whispered apprehensively as Casi looks at what everyone is doing in the lab. Monkey Yellow was cooking, Red lifting weights, Jimmy playing with Ember and Saru. Blue tail was curled with its paws tucked, watching them play on the floor." But you can't keep secrets for that long. He'll find out one way or another since he's that desperate to know his past," she replied calmly as she nodded. Blue tail suddenly hopped on its paws and hissed at the wall were Natalie was staring through the window." What is it, Blue tail?" Natalie asked, Red and Yellow stopped what they were doing and fell asleep. Even Jimmy fell asleep as well. **_

_**Natalie began feeling sleepy, but kept awake." Casi...what's..happening?" she asked in a tired voice as the virtual girl walked to the main computer, her energy being drained." The negative energy is growing stronger by the second from the realm of the nightmare. It looks like the unthinkable is closing in the real world and Storm's world as well, draining our dream energy. If it keeps up...both world's will...be lifeless..," and the girl fell asleep, falling on the wooden floor. Natalie saw that Saru, Ember, and herself still fighting this event. Saru was trying hard to keep awake, but his sister was already losing the fight. It was her and Specter's son left standing, she could feel the energy growing stronger and fell on the floor, still slightly awake. A light shined between them or that's what she think it was. The last thing she saw seeing a pair of white with green marks and everything faded.**_

At the realm of the nightmare...

**_Specter sat on the smooth rock, his mind in shock for everything he heard. Pink sat beside him with Spike, worried how the albino will react to the truth. Monkey White and Blue were listening, keeping a lookout for the nightmares. Yumi was trying to stop Kei from eating the cheese from the maze that was actually a trap for the heroes. Storm sat away from the group with Crystal, looking at the sky as if he was in a rush." So...is that what she was trying to not to tell me?" Specter whispered, trying to keep calm, but facing the fact he's like a monster on the inside." Yeah. I'm shocked as much like you, but we need to continue stopping the disaster!" the teenager replied and the albino's fur turned gray." But I trusted her and she kept this from me! Can't you see that I'm a monster?" he growled as Spike and Pink backed away from the angered albino. Storm and Crystal caught the negative waves from Specter, their hair standing on edge." Calm down, Specter. We'll focus on your problem later, but-!"_****_" I DON'T CARE! PERHAPS ALL OF YOU WILL TURN AGAINST ME BECAUSE OF IT!" he snarled, his fur turned black, his eyes turned amber. Without warning, Storm shot an electric ball at him, but his opposite self deflected it with one hand. The ball instead zapped Kei, causing him to get knocked out and Yumi transformed to her cyber ace form._**

**_" Yumi, stop! Specter is just upset about the truth and we need to calm him down!" Spike suggested, but the stubborn pop star shook her head." I was with Pink when this happened and does those scratch marks look like he wants to calm down?" she pointed out at Pink, who watched helplessly at Specter fighting the ones by his side. Three scratch marks were on her cheek and Spike really hates it when people point him out! He took his stun-club and the two ran toward Specter. Spike kept swinging at him, but the dark albino dodged all and punched him in the stomach. Before falling to the ground in pain, the monkey kicked him so hard, it sent him flying in the air. He landed on the rocky ground, seeing what everyone was doing. White and Blue were on their knees, their fur and clothes stained with blood and their backs trembling in fear. Yumi was on her bottom by a rock, her right arm bleeding and twisted with her twin brother at her side in cyber ace. He was awake and shooting at Specter behind the rock, nothing helped. Far above the pillar on the hill, Crystal threw flames at the same time, deep scratch marks on her arms, blood dripping on her blue jeans. Storm was also giving everything he's got at him, scratch marks slightly showing on his forehead and blood at the edge of his mouth. Monkey Pink was still standing there in horror. _**

**_Spike knew that it was hard for her to hurt someone she loved all these years. Specter wouldn't do that as well, but the albino is in pain from the truth about 'that' inside of him. It wasn't Natalie's fault to blame after all the kind things she gave to Specter and not telling him about his darkest past. The past when all of this occurred when he was offspring. Spike knows that all she was trying to do was protecting him from this demon, but it was obvious to everyone that she can't keep this from him forever. It'll only be more worse and painful to Specter and this albino was desperate to find out about his past for all that has happened right now. Spike got out of his thought and slowly got up, his stun-club still in hand." S-Specter...you got to calm down!" he yelled, wincing in pain at every word he got out. The black albino sharply turned at him, his amber eyes blinded by rage." WHY SHOULD I IF ALL OF YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME? I TRUSTED ALL OF YOU AND YOU LIED TO ME!" he yelled angrily as Spike shook his head, his right arm across his stomach." Natalie only kept it from you because she was trying to protect you, but we told her the truth will only be more painful!" he replied calmly, taking step by step to Specter." WELL IT WOULDN'T MATTER IF SHE TOLD ME OR NOT! I'M ALREADY IN SO MUCH PAIN FROM ALL THIS AND THE TRUTH JUST ONLY MADE IT LIKE LIVING HELL!" the dark albino growled, tears at the edge of his amber eyes. Specter dashed and punched him in the face. Spike fell to the ground and screamed in pain from Specter's foot stomping on him. Everyone was exhausted and watched him beating the daylights out of the kid._**

**_Monkey Pink couldn't handle the stress anymore. The monkey ran behind the blinded monkey and hugged tightly behind his back. Specter froze at that, a warning growl coming from his throat as his mate began sobbing." Please stop this, Specter! I don't want to lose you to this monster!" she cried as tears began running down the dark albino's cheeks. His foot moving away from the stunned teen, his fur turning black, gray, and back to black. Storm, who was watching this scene, sensed positive energy fighting the negative.* Come on, Pink. Try calming that dumb ass down so we can get this crap over with!* he thought impatiently, biting his thumb." I know the truth hurts, but you can't keep holding on to the past like before. You just got to let it go...," Pink whispered, still hugging Specter and his fur turned white, his eyes turning back to normal. The white albino fell to his knees, beginning to cry softly with his arms crossed against his chest, tears streaming down. Spike got to his knees as everyone gathered around them, damaged and touched by this scene._**

**_" This scene is so sad...its making me want to puke!" a voice growled from the shadows. The gang looked up to find a girl standing there. She had black shirt and skirt up to her knees with a belt on her waist. She wore black gloves that reached to her elbows and boots. Red tringuler marks were on the edges, with a dark cloak. The hood was off, revealing long blond hair with red triangular earrings and evil ruby eyes gazing at everyone. Next to her looked the same, only with blue marks and circles with her gloves shorten to her wrists. She too, gazed with her twin with blue eyes and grin. Specter noticed the voice sounded very familiar and it hit him!" Wait a minute! You're the one who tried drowning me in that dream two days ago!" he yelled, pointing at the red and the girl giggled, an evil one." To think you remembered me, I'm very surprised. Now then, come back to me, my loyal dark spy!" she called out, a scythe appearing in her hand in the air. Specter began feeling pain on his body, dark aura surrounding him. The aura then moved away from him, floating beside the girl with blue in two seconds. The energy formed into a nightmare, shaped in a house cat. Spike and everyone gasped as Pink helped her mate up._**

**_" Its true that Natalie mentioned about him going dark, but what she didn't know was that it you were controlled by our little parasite. We first tried on Storm, but failed due to his lack of fear at that point. Unlike him, you were hard on the outside, but too soft and squishy on the inside!" she explained, the feline making purrs." So the only way my sister would get it inside of your head was to put you in a coma so the surgery wouldn't be painful! The day you woke up was when we decided to put you to the test. Of course, it was successful and Natalie was the perfect dummy to test on!" she continued with an evil grin and that got on Specter's and Spike's nerves!" You monster! Being controlled by a nightmare in surgery while a coma is one thing, but forcing me to hurt ones close to me is sick and twisted!" Specter growled as the teen came in the conversation." That's right! Forcing an weak and innocent person to harm others is wrong! Just...who are you!" he demanded as the twins snickered." My name is Sapphire and this is Ruby. If you think that was cruel, then watch on the screen to compare the differences," the blue one sneered, a screen poofed out of no where. _**

**_On the screen, showed people lying on the streets, asleep. Storm and Crystal had chills on their backs, horrified of what happened to their world." You son of a bitch! You're trying to piss me off here, huh!" Crystal snapped harshly, out of her usually calm and cool self. Storm held the angry monkey back, giving a nod that there's nothing they could do. The screen changed to two panels. One showed people lying on streets in Specter's world and the other was showing the others back at the lab. The sight of Saru and Ember getting tortured in the endless sleep caused Specter and Monkey Pink to get outraged by this." Why you fucking piece of shit! I'll rip your head off for harming my kids!" the albino snarled as Pink hissed in her evil side. Blue and White were shocked for their other teammates fall. Yumi, Kei and Spike were shocked and angry at their friends torturing." Now join with your pitiful friends and famlies!" Ruby laughed, swinged her blade and sent a red fiery wave at the weak heroes._**

**_Spike knew everyone was tired from Specter's controlled dark self. They can't take another hit at this point. A green energy ball collided agaist it, causing an explosion. The light behind the team engulfed away from the danger. Ruby stomped her foot with her hands gripped tightly on her scythe." That stupid pest took the perfect fear meal away from me again for the second time!" she complained as Sapphire sighed." They'll come back. For now, let's wait till our empire crushes their worlds!" she snickered as they laughed at the worlds coming close to their goal. What happened to our heroes and where did that mysterious light take them? Will Specter, Storm, and the rest learn how to defeat their Nemesis? Find out as our heroes prepare for the worst!_**

* * *

Me: Getting curious about this plot's direction, eh? Some of the mysteries from the last chapters are covered and a few more to fulfill. Yes, Crystal was angry about what they did, because she cares about what happens to their world. She's usually calm, but I decided for her inner self to stick out on this chapter!

Storm: See you in chapter eleven and don't forget to R&R! Ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

Me:Here's chapter eleven and I don't own Ape escape. Saru, Ember, Blue tail, Storm, Crystal, Ruby, and Sapphire. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: The birth of the nightmare**

* * *

_**Storm woke up quickly to see the rest getting up from that weird light. He felt his forehead and the bleeding and wounds were healed. All the damage they got in the last battles were all healed and their torn and blood stain clothes looked in perfect shape. Pink even has her headband back! " What's going on here?" Kei asked, looking around the empty white place, no floor but it looks like they're standing on it. Specter and few others were still angry and upset from what's happening right now. The black monkey knew that they were reckless on wasting their time on the nightmares, it was speeding up the process." The process hasn't speed up, Storm. You and Specter have enough time to stop Ruby and Sapphire," a familiar voice, the one who helped Specter and Storm in visions. The light lowered in front of the two and faded, revealing a girl that looked exactly like Ruby, only green square marks with white clothes instead of black. **_

_**Specter and the gang went on defense as the girl held her hands up." Please don't try fighting me when the worlds are in chaos. I'm different from my siblings because I refuse to let these innocent lives to suffer like those before," she ordered calmly as Blue groaned." You're the one who ditched me in that cave and even worse, you're third of those twins, making triplets!" he growled as the calm girl ignored, everyone relaxing, but still suspicious." My name is Emerald and the truth is...I never wanted to harm anyone at the beginning of the nightmare. You see, me and my sisters were created from negative energy or at least my sisters were. I was created by positive energy so it explains why I look kinda different. That's why I brought Storm and Specter to stop them," she explained as Monkey White gave a confused look at her." I see why you want them to help, but can't you fight them off yourself?" he asked and got a punch from Pink." Don't be rude, White!" she whispered as Specter and his opposite self had anxious in their eyes.**_

_**" There's no need to be angry at White since he is right to question my movements. This prophecy seems to dulling and makes me think that the two saviors didn't exist. I could fight them, but the last battle was a lost due to their last move. Countless beings before tried the same, but ends up slaughtered by the heartless twins," she paused to put her green gaze upon Specter." Just as things got bleak for the future, the silver warrior finally made an appearance. When Specter was born, I wasn't sure if he had the qualities like in the prophecy, but he showed it during his last plans along with Storm," her voice brighten, the albino and the black monkey with confused looks.**_

_**Spike and the ape catchers looked at Specter." He did?" they said in shock." Yes. One is determination; Specter always kept coming with stuff to make his dream realistic. Storm also holds this for completing his quests. Second is wisdom; Specter may be working on his plans, he still knows to study his enemies moves in order to avoid any errors while Storm studies on everything he knows that may happen in his life," Emerald replied to the surprised catchers, even Specter himself is surprised." Patience; both monkeys know to wait for the exact time to act or strike on situations. The last is courage; both monkeys act out to help others in some point when trouble just seems out of hand," she concluded as Spike understood that part. The only time the albino did that to him was when they were fighting Pipotron G, who whopped Specter's butt in front of him in a few seconds!* That was the funniest moment in my life! Sure that thing was huge, but in one push? That's gotta be pathetic that even Pipochi can stand that!* he thought to himself with a chuckle." But how will we going to defeat your sisters?" Storm asked, Crystal giving an angry face, still remembering what those girls did to cause their world to suffer in front of their faces. Monkey Pink and Specter also find them cruel for Saru and Ember's pain from the nightmares in their sleep plus the fact Ruby forced Specter to hurt the others with that parasite.**_

_**Emerald glanced at the upset heroes." I understand the pain you all experience for your worlds and ones close to you. There is enough time for Specter and Storm to reach to the dark void to the source if you cooperate. The three nightmares will be guarding the entrance and that means few of you will keep them distracted," she explained determinedly as that made chills go down the team's back." Are you saying Specter and Storm need to fight the sisters by themselves!" Yumi exclaimed as the girl nodded. She looked up, her eyes suddenly flashed with worry." We don't have much time. We'll plan it out as we're going along," she said and snapped her fingers, the place turned to a room with a door with a scorpion symbol on the top of it. Emerald signaled them to follow. Inside the room was dark with floating rocks above. The ground was soft sand with dunes at the corners of the room." This is the first obstacle of the void. Be cautious for any movement and don't be scared! That's how these monsters get stronger and more harder to defeat!" she whispered as the sand shifted a bit. When they were at the exit, the room shakes and came out from the soil was a nightmare in the form of a scorpion. Its claws snapping with its four eyes gazing at them. Monkey Blue and White walked two steps, facing the monster." You guys go on without us. We'll take care of this insect!" Blue growled as Specter nodded and the rest continued on, leaving the two monkeys in the room with the pumped scorpion.**_

_**The second room had cob webs on the ceiling with silk in piles on the forest floor. Emerald and the remainders ran to the exit,watching their every step of running on the sticky stuff. A string of silky glob at Yumi. She screamed as the string pulled her up to the giant web, everyone alarmed by the giant nightmare pulling the pop star. The spider's jaws slobbering and Crystal threw blue flames at the line, burning it and Yumi fell down, her brother ripping the stuff off his twin." Go on, Storm. This is where I and those kids have to depart at this point," she said calmly and Storm nodded, knowing that she was willing to risk her life to save their world. The last few ran off, leaving Kei and Yumi, who transformed to their cyber ace form, and Crystal behind.**_

_**The third room was more larger then the last two, rows of trees on the right and left side of the grassy room. From the center at the other end, a door with three rectangular gems in blue, red and green." This is it. The door couldn't open without the dark soldier and silver warrior here to remove them," she exclaimed, the last heroes running to the door. Emerald walked up to it and removed the green one and looked the two monkeys." Trying removing one of these, both of you!" she asked as Storm started first at the red gem. It wouldn't budge and easily took out the blue gem. Specter grabbed red gem, and the room shakes. The limestone door slide open, showing a pathway to a far away ruin. Before the girl could speak, a loud screeching sound was heard above and looked up to see a nightmare hawk circling around them. **_

_**Spike and Monkey Pink stepped up and looked at the albino." Guess this is it. Didn't expect you to save the world since you're not much in hero acts," the teenager whispered as Specter shrugged." One way to find out, but if I do beat those bitches, you better not get killed or I wouldn't have another rival compared to you," he agreed calmly, Spike gave a grin." You can count on that because the only person stopping your crazy plans is me!" he chuckled, taking out his fling-shot. He walked off as Pink looked at her mate with gentle eyes." Promise me you'll be okay?" she whispered as the leader nodded." Don't worry because I've always kept my word...like before," he replied as the monkey hugged him, one and perhaps their last time if both don't survive. She let go and went after Spike and he turned back to catch up with Storm and Emerald. Each step the albino took made everyone far away, not knowing what their fate will be fighting these creatures. The door closes.**_

Few seconds later...

_**The trio stopped in front of it, two doors with a stone tablet between them. The prophecy written on the gray surface and there were shapes on the door. The left had a blue circle on the center and the right had a red triangle as well." Take the door that matches your gem and your fight alone with one of my sisters begins," Emerald whispered as Specter gave a look of shock at her." But I thought you said me and Storm would fight them at once?" he questioned as she shook her head." Another entrance will be at the end of both rooms and that's when the real battle of fate begins," she wanted to say more, but a hissing sound was heard from behind. They turned to see a nightmare, the one that the twins planted in Specter's mind. Before the albino took his sword out, the house cat like creature began growing, becoming a leopard feline. A green and white bow and arrow appeared in Emerald's hands." Both of you go! This is where you deicde the fate of your worlds rest upon your hands. Good luck..," her last words echoed in their minds as the two monkeys quickly runs in the doors, the battles inching closer.**_

With Storm...

**_Storm shivered as he walked through the cold and damp room. Puddles were all around the granite ground, chains with seaweed dangling on them. The door was spotted, but as soon he ran for it, a water tentacle smashed in front of the black monkey. All soaked and wet, he glared at above, seeing the twin of Ruby." All right, Sapphire! You better stop this plan or suffer my wrath!" he warned in a snarl as the blond girl gave a evil blue gaze at him." As if I'm going to lose to a simian like you! Prepare for this shall be the battle we all waited for!" she said, two swords appearing in her hands. Before Storm went defense, Sapphire gave a look around the room." Before we battle, this seems uncomfortable here so let's bring it up a notch!" she sneered as a huge wave of water rises from behind her, beginning to crash down on both of them. He let out a cry of panic as the strong currents slammed against him. * This is more harder then I thought. Wonder if Specter is stuck in the same spot...*_**

With Specter...

**_Specter pulled the collar of his suit, sweating from the intense heat created from the lava flowing down in a huge lake. Hopping on the giant cool platforms, he paused to see if one the sisters made an appearance. Nothing. The albino turned his head, startled by Ruby's face in front of him hanging upside down, appearing or floating out of no where!" Hi. Wanna play?" she said in a psycho voice, taking out her scythe and swings it. Specter ducked and took couple steps away from the crazed twin. She got to her feet and looked at him with eyes lusting for blood with a grin that Specter sees when people went insane." Listen to me and listen to me good! I demand you to release the worlds from their torturing, all right?" he hissed as the girl tilted her head, making her even more creepy!_**

**_" What fun would that be if I can't get any dibs on you!" she complained as Specter blushed, not believing what she just said, wants to get dibs on him!_**

**_" Not that kind of dibs of what you're thinking! I mean your fear energy, jackass! You're fear is what's driving me into a frenzy and that's what makes you look so delicious!" she snapped and that made it even worse!_**

**_" First you put a parasite in my brain and now you want to e-eat me?" Specter stammered in fear, Ruby licking her lips with a hungry red eyes." Now prepare to become fresh meat!" she laughed hysterically, began slashing at him and the albino blocking them with his sword. Will Specter get killed and eaten by this psychopath? Can Storm fight Sapphire without drowning? Will the others survive this nightmare war as the disaster draws near? Find out as our heroes are at the final battle as the worlds prepare for the shock in their history!_**

* * *

Me: Yep...Ruby is a psycho and a cannibal. Poor Specter...T_T...Has to go through all that trouble in the next chapter, far worser then drowning!

Specter: O_O...she wants to eat me alive! Its a good thing she didn't mean what she said or THAT would have been far scarier and twisted! =(

Me: So for now, the final battle has arrived and there will be twists and surprises at the next chapters! Hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to R&R! Ciao


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Here's the final battle so lets clear things out of the way to get things started; Ape escape belongs to Sony and the OCs; Saru, Ember, Blue tail, Storm, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald belong to me! Without further to do, lets get this showdown on the road! XD

Storm: Now enjoy and...BEGIN! * waves a red flag down*

**Chapter 12: Final battle, racing against the clock and ending**

* * *

_**Specter countered Ruby's scythe, the heat beginning to rise at each hit." Getting tired, aren't we? Lets bring up the heat, shall we?" she sneered, the lava began glowing brighter and hot steam rising up where the two are fighting. Specter would use his psychic to keep it off, but with her launching slashes, it was the risk he had to take! Blue aura glowed around him as he blocked attacks, the lava rising up in a shape of a claw. It came thundering down at Ruby, but her scythe ripped through the red liquid and the blade glowed orange. She gave a evil grin at the monkey." Since you're that sensitive, we'll fight with this kind of weapon you made," she snickered as the hot blade headed for Specter.* Why can't I fight Sapphire instead?* he thought, preparing for the burning weapon.**_

_**Her scythe collided with his sword, both blades on place trying to get pass to each other. The aura faded, Specter conserving the rest of his energy for later. The blade began moving slowly to the edge of the albino's sword and that alarmed him!* Dang, she's good! If only I could just figure a way to stop this...crap! I can't use this move, its far too stupid for a time like this! But since its an emergency, I have no choice, but to deal with this...I hope,* he thought at this idea and took two steps back. The blade was aiming at his right leg and with no hesitation, he dropped his sword.**_

_**The room silenced with cold chills in the room.**_

_**Ruby's blade stopped few centimeters at his knee, her eyes filled with shock. Specter was lying on the ground, his expression darken by the shades from his helmet. She pulled it up, standing with a angry look on her face." What the crap just happened? His was on his knees and now he just fall to the ground, dead..." she grumbled as the girl picked up the motionless albino on his red bow. She shakes him, but no movement. Ruby dropped it and before she could tear the body to half, the body disappeared in a blue light. Surprised, she backed away with her red eyes looking around the room, its temperature suddenly dropping." What's going on here? I know its you, Spec-UGH!" she suddenly screamed in pain and puts her hands on her head. It felt like someone is stabbing her head with a knife!" You think you could just hurt my children and get away with it? No one ever gets away with it from the my wrath!" a angry voice echoed in the room. The pain grew worse, her ears beginning to bleed as laughter filled the room. Blue aura was clinging on her back, the energy was attacking her mind and organs. Ruby tries shaking it off, but Specter's aura only made it even more worse by the second. Her scythe slashed the aura and the albino appeared, breathing heavily and Ruby backed away from the monkey. Her ears were bleeding and ran off in the exit to the final stage.**_

_**" Come back here, coward!" he snarled, running after the girl with angry thoughts in his mind. Is Storm still fighting or just at the same pace as him?**_

With Storm...

**_The black monkey held his breath and opened his eyes at the water. Sapphire was floating, the two swords in her gloved hands in this water filled room." So you think you're tough, now? Just wait till it gets worse when it comes to drowning when air is limited!" she snickered in the water as Storm reached for something in his pocket. It was a black and white underwater mask and he puts it on his mouth. The blue twin gave a shocking look." Where the hell did you get that! I thought you carried nothing in that coat!" she asked very frustrated as the monkey chuckled, bubbles coming out of the mask." I'm always prepared for random events like these. You just never when stuff like this will happen," he snickered and shot a ball of electricity at her and the girl dodged it. Sapphire swims toward the monkey and began slashing at the monkey. He dodged every move the girl threw at him, few that passed his defense left cuts on his cheeks, arms, and chest. The water began turning pink from the specks of blood of Storm's wounds as the monkey began tiring out this nonsense. _**

**_He kicked her stomach, causing her to back off and begins charging electricity in the palms of his hands." Why are you just dodging my attacks? Its been one minute and you haven't fought back? It better not be because I'm a girl!" she growled as a grin appeared behind his mask." Nope. I was waiting for the time to strike and its something I wanted to do," he snickered as the charges let lose, the shocks all over Sapphire's body. Blood was coming from her mouth and nose from the shocks, he was sending electricity in the water! Quickly, all the water disappeared, both falling to the concrete floor." Follow me if you wish...you're parallel self is already heading his way to the heart and that tells me...Ruby was goofing off with her rival..,' she gasped, holding her paralyzed arm and runs off to the next room._**

**_Storm took off his mask and dashed off, knowing that this was the final part of this war and this will bring a permanent end to those nightmares!_**

In the heart of the realm...

**_Specter walked in the vast room. There were no walls with dimensional energy in purple and pink were floating around the levitating terrain." So...this is the heart of this nightmarish place?" he whispered, still exhausted by his last move and the battle. He heard footsteps and sees Storm appearing, cuts on his face and body. His opposite self had a shock look when he stared at him." What happened to you? You look like Ruby tried raping you.."_**

**_" Shut up! That's what I thought she was going to do, but she admitted that she wanted to eat me alive!" Specter growled as Storm starts laughing at that, making the albino blush in embarrassment. He flipped at him and looked around as the pissed black monkey quieten and went after him. They froze as they realized the images were showing what's happening to their friends and world! The gang were still fighting, Emerald, Yumi, Kei, and Crystal were done in battle. Back at the lab was much worse then before. Everyone's faces were palen from their nightmares as well the people in Storm's world." We must end this battle now! I can't stand the torture those twins are causing!" Storm snarled as rage was burning in Specter's eyes. Clapping was heard from above them. On the rock so high, Ruby and Sapphire stood on top with their eyes gazing at the monkeys below." You stupid filthy apes! No one ever caused this much problems for our plans since Emerald once did. You will crumb against our powers as we use our ultimate move...," the blue twin yelled as both siblings turned into dark energy, combining as one. The room shakes as Storm and Specter watched in horror of their transformation._**

**_The twins became a enormous nightmare two-headed dragon, both heads roaring at them with sharp teeth." Are you scared?" the red eyed one growled as the blue one clamped Storm in its mouth in fast speed. The monkey pushed the upper jaw open as the red one did the same. Specter dodged the attack, but its huge claw waited for his move and slammed him against the floor. The blue dropped Storm and did the same. Their screaming echoed as each hit from the two head dragon pounded their claws on the tiny bodies. If only they had enough strength from something. Something that will keep their hope lit as the pain grew numb. Ten minutes was the total amount they have left before the disaster begins._**

With Emerald...

**_The girl, third of siblings of her cruel sisters, stared at the dead carcass as footsteps of the gang were heard." Emerald! Is Specter and Storm with you?" Spike's voice was heard and she turned to look. Spike and Monkey Pink were panting, their clothes torn and few cuts, nothing serious. Same goes for Yumi, Kei, Crystal, Monkey Blue, and White, just plain old cuts and bruises." I sense them fighting my sisters and it looks like they pushed their limits!" she suddenly pause, her eyes widen for a moment." What's wrong? Aren't they winning?" Yumi asked, fear and concern was in her voice as Emerald took out the green gem." Specter and Storm are in trouble! Their energy level is dropped from the first part of the war and their being crushed by their final move," she whispered as everyone gasped. A sudden chill filled the air as victory was growing dim." There's only one option left and this will help them. Everyone...give your hope to them in this gem," she asked as they gave weird expressions, but time was running out so they did as she told._**

**_The gem glowed and disappeared as the door of where Storm picked reopened." Now lets go," she said calmly as they followed Emerald with puzzled faces.* I hope Specter makes it...," Pink thought worried, not knowing what the aftermath will be. Life and Death is something not to be joked with, espesially at a time like this!_**

Back at the battle...

**_The gems in Specter and Storm's pockets were glowing and the dragon snarled as the light glowed brighter.* This light...it feels...so warm,* the albino thought as his other self had the same expression. He could hear everyone's calls and the others trapped in slumber. Suddenly, a mysterious strength began building up, both monkeys getting on their feet. Specter's helmet and Storm's watch began glowing as the light faded." What is this? No matter what trick you simians got, you'll never stand our wrath!" the blue hissed as the red launched at Specter with its claw. But the albino held it with one hand, a smug grin on his face. Storm shot a ball of electricity at the blue, three times stronger the damage on the dragon. Specter disappeared and reappeared beside the claw, taking out his sword with blue aura glowing on it, slicing the claw and the creature screeched in pain. Its tail tried whipping at him, but Storm got in front and clawed it off with lightning. The creature began hissing, the body paralyzed by the shock. Both monkeys stood on opposite sides of the creature, Specter charging in his hands blue psychic energy while Storm charged a ball of electricity. Seconds were running._**

_3..._

**_" H-how is it possible..."_**

**_"That we got defeated by monkeys like you?" the red continued the blue as both monkey's grins widen._**

_2..._

**_" It's not how we're judged by our looks or personalities," Storm said in a evil like tone as Specter continued the speech." Its just that both have one thing in common; we don't let retarded douche bags defeat us monkeys. Now go and rot in hell, you sniveling demons!" the albino snarled as both shot beams of energy at the dragon." NNOOOO! We were so close!" the twins shrieked as the dragon disintegrated, two swords and a scythe fell to the ground, becoming ashes. Their items stopped glowing as they stared at the pile then at each other." Well this was fun for once and it was a close one," Storm sighed as the albino nodded." SPECTER!" a female voice called as Specter looked to find Pink glomping on him, pressing her lips against him. He gave it back, not knowing Kei and Yumi were watching. Kei gave a disgust look, but received a punch in the face by his sister. She, however, find the scene romantic as well did Emerald. Storm rolled his eyes as Crystal checked his wounds. Pink stopped and hugged her mate as Spike gave a rub on his hair and this time, the monkey gave a purr for once. Blue and White were congratulating their leader when the scene was interrupted by the realm shaking in collapsation!" Quick! Gather around me!" Emerald ordered as the ball of white light engulfed the heroes, flying out of the ruins. The realm fell in pieces as everyone watched it falling in the depths of hell." Good riddance, those maggots!" Crystal growled as the light fled to the others._**

Few hours after the disaster stopped, the lab...

**_Natalie woke up, looking at the others. Saru and Ember were waking up as well the others. She got up and looked out at the window, it was dawn with clear skies." They did it. Specter and the others saved the world from the nightmare!" she announced as everyone cheered. Even Ember was giggling at this scene which lit the couch on fire!(T_T) Monkey Red and Yellow tried putting it out, Casi looking at the main computer." The worlds negative levels are replaced with positive energy. Everything will return back to normal," she concluded as Natalie spotted a light glimmering straight for them." They're here!" she said, running out the door with others following her._**

Outside the lab...

**_The gang were walking to the lab when they spot everyone waving at them." Saru! Ember!" the albino called out worried as hugged the both parents the children." I was scared, daddy! There were monsters and everyone went to sleep!" he cried as his father comfort him." Its all right. I got rid of the monsters so you don't have to worry about it," he whispered, Natalie watching the scene with a smile.* My son...he grew up to a loving husband and caring father. Specter mentioned of never having kids in the first place and look at him now! I'm very proud of him..* she thought as Red and Yellow were surprised to see Blue." Blue? I thought Specter killed you few years ago," Red said puzzled as the cowboy monkey scratched his head." Its kinda of a long story, but at least Specter accepted me back in the team, right?" he replied as Yellow nodded." Indeed. Its not the same with five of us all together!" he agreed in a cheerful voice. While Casi was scanning Storm and Crystal, Jimmy came out with Blue tail to see everyone together again. Spike and Specter waited to hear what Jimmy screwed up this time, but in amazement, the younger cousin did a good job! Before Emerald could interrupt this scene, a yellowish light shined on the horizon. They watched the sun rise, Specter's fur shined in a silver color while Storm darkens a bit." The world will fall in darkness and when all hope is lost, a silver warrior will rise and bring the light to our hearts. The dark solider will come and help the silver, get rid of what we fear and the sun will rise again. I want to thank you two that the prophecy was been fulfilled. Now its my time to depart," she whispered as Spike raised a eyebrow." Will we ever see you again?"_**

**_" Perhaps in reality or in your dreams, but I'm sure that will meet again, farewell..." she quickly gave a peck on Storm and Specter's cheeks and left, disappearing in shadows. Monkey Pink gave a bitter look from that kiss while both monkeys had blushes on their faces." I'm going to need therapy after this. Getting killed is one thing I'm fine with, but that was just wrong!" Storm muttered as his opposite nodded, wiping off that kiss." We'll be leaving as well. Our mission is done and all of us need a vacation," Crystal said in that calm tone, pressed the button on her watch, teleporting back to their world. Storm walked to two inches away from everyone and gazed at Specter with amber eyes." I'm leaving as well, but don't be expecting me shaking hands with you, faker! We still have a friendly match to settle so you better keep your eyes open when I'm done with other quests in my world! Sayonara, Specter.." he growled and teleported in a blue light. Specter gave a raspberry." Asshole," he scoffed as Jimmy came up to him with Ember in his arms." I almost forgot! Ember learned her first word," he announced as Specter and Pink had somewhat of excitement in mind." Jimmy!" the albino giggled as both monkeys had looks of distraught. The albino grabbed the neck of Jimmy." ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON MY DAUGHTER'S MIND? NO WONDER TRUSTING YOU WAS A BAD IDEA, YOU FREAK!" he yelled at him as Spike slapped his face." I told you and you didn't listen! What a dumb ass!" he muttered as Natalie sweat dropped at that scene.* I'll take some of that back. Some part of Specter hadn't immatured after all...* she sighed as peace was returning back to normal. Darkness has faded from its core as life came refilling that damage, our heroes have defeated the nightmare and its kingdom. Showing that no matter how different good and evil is, both can defeat the enemy and our gang will finally relax from this deadly war._**

* * *

Me: Why did I squish the ending in here? Its a special treat for everyone who read this story, making it my greatest masterpiece so far! Second, I realized it was going to take a long to time and that would mean I would seperate the battle in two parts. So for now, this is considered the ending and I hoped you enjoyed Darkest times and don't forget to R&R this story! See ya and a happy Halloween! =D


End file.
